


Inertia

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, I swear, I'm Sorry, Modern AU, idek this might be really short, roadtrip au, the first chapter will be really serious but the rest will be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Objects in motion stay in motion, and objects at rest stay at rest, unless opposed by an outside force.</i>
</p>
<p>Yona ends up on a road trip with four dragons (five if you count a certain dark dragon B)), a squirrel, and a handsome young genius who should really get a license.</p>
<p>--<br/><b>Edit 14/9/15:</b> This hasn't been updated in a while bc I kept having to rewrite chapter 3, welp, sorry about that. I'm not sure if I should continue it bc I can't find the momentum again. Thanks for your support, though :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Just Wanted a Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries, I just hope you enjoy :3  
> I know it's a short first chapter but I need to get it out of the way please don't judge me

            “Hak?” Yona, who had been gazing at the cars driving by, turned to face her companion from her seat on the passenger side of the vehicle.

            “Yes?” He held the steering wheel in a loose manner and took a moment to shift his vision from the endless stretch of road to meet Yona’s vibrant eyes before looking ahead again.

            “Will you teach me how to drive?” she asked expectantly, with a slight lilt in her voice at the end of “drive”, yet she neither smiled nor frowned. The film that had been over her eyes for the past few hours cleared a bit and gave way to some emotion, but Hak didn’t entirely know how to label what he saw.

            After a long pause he looked at her again, but instead of meeting her eyes he looked at her hands, which were clasped in her lap.

            “No.”

            He picked at a loose piece of the leather covering the steering wheel. The old VW van, the kind that is associated with the 1970’s, had been the easiest car to steal when Hak had to leave the modern, sleek black car he had pushed Yona into when they were leaving her home. Because of the tracking system inside the car, and after a very wild car chase, Hak decided it was best to ditch the expensive car for this rickety, timeworn thing.

            “Why not?” Her voice pried him away from his thoughts. He continued driving smoothly, and switched lanes to the next one on the left.

            “Well, first off, this isn’t exactly the best time to stop and have a driving lesson.”

            “I meant later. One day.”

            “…maybe.” He said it in a voice that should have accompanied the words _probably not._

            “Hmf,” Yona made a small noise, but didn’t back down, and returned to watching the other cars.

            Before, when they had stopped at a gas station, someone had dropped a can out of a window, and the racket had both Yona and Hak jumping out of their skins, as Yona had sprung back, shielding her face even further with the billowy hood of her ratty hoodie, and Hak had swooped forward into a guarded stance. They had earned nothing except the brief bounce of the gas pump, signaling a full tank. Yona had cast her eyes downwards and said nothing. The sound of the can bared too much of a resemblance to a small pop, dreadfully like the handgun she had seen hours prior to that point. She had shivered softly before Hak once again took her hand, just as he had when they were running for their lives, trying to find an empty, unattended car to take with them.

            Now, dusk had nearly turned into night. The light turned everything orange and purple as the last shards of the sun broke through the trees and littered highway.

            A glossy black car, the kind that has no business speeding down the highway, was parked many meters up ahead, to the right of the turn ahead. Two figures, dressed all in dark colors, stood beside it while a third was tending to one of the wheels, which seemed to have gone flat. Hak immediately noticed this and pushed Yona’s head down in a motion that told her to lean as far down in her seat as she could.

            He held his breath as they drove by in the furthest lane to the left, staring dead-on ahead at the cars in front of him.  In his peripheral vision he saw that the figures seemed to take no notice of the van, yet he recognized the one changing the tire as one of his “friends”, which made his stomach twist with anger and disbelief.

            He changed lanes again in order to take the next exit, which was seldom used, as it circled around the small mountain under the shady cover of trees.

            “Where are we going?” Yona asked after a few seconds, and sat back up.

            “We need to steal another car, or find someone who will drive us. The police will be looking for this one if it’s already been reported.” He didn’t tell her the other reason.

            Yona didn’t reply, but instead saw a fast-approaching black car reflected in the side mirror.


	2. When I Switch Lanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I spell character names as the wiki does (I was really conflicted over "Yun" and "Yoon" ahhhh).

            “And then what happened?” Zeno whispered, clutching at the headrest in front of him, which happened to be on the passenger’s side.

            “The story hasn’t changed from the last time,” Hak grumbled. “We fell off the cliff right after that.”

            “Well, you didn’t tell it in as much detail before.” After a pause, Zeno’s stomach growled loudly. The sound was loud enough to be heard over the radio, but to be fair it was playing quietly in the background. “Yoon, could I-”

            “Yeah, hold on,” Yoon didn’t look up from the crinkled map when he threw a protein bar towards the seat immediately behind him. Instead, it hit Yona. She’d been completely zoned out and looked down in surprise to see the protein bar in her lap.

            She was seated next to Zeno in the middle row, right behind Hak. Jae-Ha, Kija, and Shin-Ah were squished in the three seats at the very back. Much to Jae-Ha’s chagrin, he was stuck in the middle seat, of all places. It was a disgrace. The middle seat wasn’t at all beautiful or comfortable, but he didn’t really complain.

            “Sorry,” Yoon sighed as he looked over his shoulder. “I missed.”

            “By a lot,” Yona laughed gently and passed the bar to Zeno, who unwrapped it at once and broke off a piece for Ao. The squirrel was resting happily on the car mat in between him and Yona.

            A comfortable silence followed, much to Hak’s relief. The radio started playing more static than actual music so Yoon started to browse stations. Finally, he found one without too much white noise. A song by The Rolling Stones began to blare through the speakers.

_I can't get no satisfaction/ I can't get no satisfaction/ 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try/ I can't get no, I can't get no/ When I'm drivin' in my car…_

            The accuracy of the lyrics brought a smirk to Jae-Ha’s face as soon as the next verse began.

            “Hak, it’s a song about you!” he announced gleefully. Unfortunately, he said this while Hak was switching lanes. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Hak (accidentally on purpose) turned the steering wheel harshly and both Jae-Ha and Kija collectively crushed a very startled Shin-Ah. Yona was thrown against the window, and Zeno was almost on top of Ao since he didn’t have his seatbelt on (for unknown reasons). Only Yoon remained unscathed.

            “Watch it!” Everyone turned to yell at Hak, but he simply turned the radio down.

            “I’ll watch it when Droopy Eyes watches his mouth.” Hak glared at Jae-Ha through the rearview mirror, but the green dragon only looked smugly past Kija to admire the countryside.

            “Get off at the next exit,” Yoon directed, and folded the map he was carrying very carefully. He was painfully aware of the out-of-place creases from when Ik-Soo had handed him the map before he left.

            “This is just a ball of paper!” Yoon had cried while attempting to open it without tearing it.

            “It’s still legible,” Ik-Soo had immediately pointed out once the stricken boy unfolded the map completely.

            “But it’s not the same,” was the mumbled reply.

            Back in the car, Hak took the exit and asked, “Where do I turn after this?”

            “Go left. We need to stop for gas.” The feathers in Yoon’s hair moved in time with the car as he pointed to the meter in the dashboard. Hak glanced at it for a second, noting how bad the van was at fuel efficiency. A minute or two passed before he reached the gas station and parked next to a pump.

            “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Hak said before he got out of the car. Yoon also hopped out to stretch his legs.

            “We’ll do everything you wouldn’t do,” Jae-Ha muttered under his breath.

            “Hey,” Yona whispered. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to face her companions. “Can you guys teach me how to drive?”

            The dragons in the car immediately looked away, at anything but the princess. They’d been posed the same query before, but Hak had been in the vicinity.

            “I’ll find a way to learn, eventually-”

            “WHOA,” Zeno yelled unexpectedly and scrambled out of the van. He was looking at something a few streets away, his head turned all the way to the left as he craned his neck to see clearly. The rest of them followed suit and fled the van.

            “What is it?!” Everyone panicked for a split second before realizing Zeno was simply excited. Hak and Yoon both spun around abruptly to see what the commotion was about.

            “A strip mall! Let’s go!”

            “A what?” Kija shook his head, not understanding. Strip malls were an unfamiliar concept to him, since he had never before left the small town he grew up in (the town was so small it was more like a village- there was no need for strip malls of any kind).

            “What’s so exciting about it?” Yoon asked at the same time.

            The “strip mall” in question was literally a mall too large for the bit of land it was on, a cross between a normal strip mall and a larger, more commercial shopping center. It was only one story high, but that took no part in diminishing its size. Why Zeno was so eager to go in was beyond them.

            “Let’s go!” Zeno urged again. They all stared at him. Then they looked uneasily at the mall. Only a slice of it was visible from where they were. Hak shrugged and went to pay for the gas. The rest looked at Zeno, then the mall, and back again. After a few more times of flipping back and forth, curiosity began to take over.

            “Why not?” Yona beamed. They all nodded to each other in turn, though Kija only did it because everybody else was nodding. He actually had no idea what was going on.

            The act of simultaneously bobbing their heads looked strange enough that other people began to leave quickly, dashing to their cars or inside the station store. When Hak returned he didn’t need to ask to know what they had decided on, and instead snorted with laughter before Yona elbowed him in the side. He got into the driver’s seat again and waited for them to get in the car.

            Jae-Ha took the opportunity to steal Kija’s window seat, even if it was only a one minute drive to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are by The Rolling Stones for the song _(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction_.
> 
> Next chapter the story kicks off for real (i.e. actual plot o3o)


End file.
